


Phoenix

by andrasteshaircurlers



Series: Phoenix Of Ferelden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Burns, Disfigurement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteshaircurlers/pseuds/andrasteshaircurlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair’s wife has returned with the cure for the calling, but at what cost? </p><p>Prompt was Surprise for alistairtelephonegame on tumblr</p><p>NOTE: Technically this would be a side thing to my planned fanfic for next nanowrimo or the one after it. Though there are some spoilers, they are minimal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://makelovenotscars.org/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fmakelovenotscars.org%2F).



The first time she shows him her new face he sees she is crying. Tears run from the empty burned socket and the normal eye both, down the scarred disfigured flesh that marks one side and further down her scared naked form. Can he hug her, he asks? She consents and he does. **  
**

She will not be hiding herself. She tells him. The covering was just so she would not startle him. People can stare all they want. It will only be a bit more than normal. That’s his Tori.

But she says it’s not that much of a loss, that she was never beautiful, that he just deluded himself in the past. What she cannot see is that she still is.

When she wakes at night crying out in pain he helps rub the ointment over her. Sometimes she cries. But always she tells him that she is healing, and soon she will be able to kick his arse yet again. He wants her to.

They make love, she cries as they do but says not to stop. afterwards she tells him it was because he touched and caressed the burned side of her body just as much as the smooth one.

She goes too far with her training one day. Letting out a horrible yell before the pain makes her crumple to the ground unconscious. He runs to her side before he hesitates. Can he hold her?  What if he makes it worse?

Her eyes open as she lays in the bed. “I’m going to be like this forever am I not? What am I if I cannot fight?”

“My wife.” He replies.

But oh she can fight. She can fight harder than anyone he has ever met, and not just with a sword. “This is your battle” he tells her. “Just be Torania.”

She smiles at him. “Oh now that I can do.”

Healing is slow, frustratingly slow for her, he knows. But he stands beside her as she is magnificent. She faces this challenge as she faces all the others. Rising above the seemingly insurmountable odds out of sheer stubbornness. She will make the word bend to her will.  

When she enters the Landsmeet for the first time since the setback it is with her remaining eye blazing.  Oh-ho the queen is back.

The Training becomes more intense as she heals. She learns how to fight despite a missing eye. She might still have scars. But she is the best, this won’t take that away.

The scars give her pain sometimes. They likely will her entire life. But the ointment is simple to make. “I will endure just fine. I’m alive. And I have you.” She tells him.

And they are alive. He will grow into old age with her. These burns where the cost of that. He wishes she did not have to endure them of course. But the woman he fell in love with is still right here.

Sometimes it still upsets him. Of course it does. He feels like he should have been there, Like people should not be staring, perhaps if he’d been a better husband…

Then he looks at her.  She is happy. That is what counts, right?

And the truth is Torania is still beautiful. There is a certain loveliness to be found in the burn marks to be honest. The way the shades of red blur into each other reminds him of a rainbow.The lumps remind him of valleys and hills. There is a certain beauty in the unusual features. When he tells her this she laughs and hugs him. “Only you, my sweet sweet man, only you.”

 **But someday, Alistair hopes, others can see it too.**  

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to http://makelovenotscars.org/ please check them out!


End file.
